Guilty Pleasure
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Cinta dan kasih sayang dari orangtua tak pernah terhingga. Hal yang telah Masaomi ulang berkali-kali, hingga Seijuurou tersakiti dan menderita. Semua itu bukti perasaannya terhadap Seijuurou. Masaomi tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia membenci Seijuurou. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Ia hanya menyayangi putranya dengan caranya sendiri. Commish Fanbook.
1. Chapter 1

Seijuurou sudah tidak mengetahui berapa banyak mata pisau yang mengoyak jiwanya hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

Karena sisa-sisa kesadaraannya menarik satu fakta tak terbantah.

Tak seharusnya pewaris tunggal Akashi membalas cumbuan ayahnya sendiri.

Masaomi Akashi sepenuhnya sadar diri, beliau tidaklah gila. Pria berusia awal kepala empat tersebut hanya melindungi diri dari sikap munafik dan hanya tidak pernah berupaya mengumbar hawa napsu.

Beliau hanya tahu bahwa seseorang cukup melihat di sekitar untuk mencari hal yang akan membahagiakan hati dan jiwa.

Cinta dan kasih sayang dari orangtua tak pernah terhingga. Merawat dan mengasihi semenjak anak-anaknya dilahirkan. Betapa besarnya kasih sayang mereka tidak dapat diuku dan bila ada yang paling mutlak, hal itu adalah kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua. Baik ayah maupun ibu. Tak peduli kapan pun dan di mana pun, selalu terpancar ditujukan pada buah hati kesayangan.

Umumnya, manusia berkembang secara bertahap dikelilingi banyak ketidakpedulian.

Manusia diciptakan untuk tumbuh, menjadi dewasa, dan belajar untuk bisa mencapai tahap ketidakpedulian tersebut.

Hal yang telah Masaomi ulang berkali-kali, hingga Seijuurou tersakiti dan menderita. Semua itu bukti perasaannya terhadap Seijuurou.

Puncak dari emosi manusia.

Lebih membara dari harapan. Lebih dalam dari keputusasaan.

Masaomi tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia membenci Seijuurou. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Ia hanya menyayangi putranya dengan caranya sendiri.

Rasa kasih sayangnya pada sang anak mungkin lain bila dibandingkan dengan pihak ayah lain.

Bisa jadi ini adalah salah satu gen bawaan sifat seorang Akashi, yang mana memang sulit diprediksi meskipun sangat teguh pada kedisiplinan.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Masaomi bukan tidak berarti. Kendati begitu, bentuk pengungkapan kasih sayangnya pada Seijuurou hanya ... terlampau ekstrim.

Siapa pun tak akan pernah memahami bahwa Masaomi bertindak seperti itu karena begitulah cara Masaomi menyampaikan bentuk perasaannya.

Seijuurou hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti.

* * *

 _ **Story By: Razen Bekantan Hijau.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ** _Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 _ **Rate: M(Topik berat dan penuh tekanan batin)**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: MasaSei.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Pedo, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Cuma cuplikan, loh ...**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Guilty Pleasure**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dari pengalaman hidup Seijuurou semasa di kediaman rumah Akashi, ia mempelajari bahwa ketimbang menawarkan tangan pada seseorang, jauh lebih baik memotong urat lawan bicara. Menjauhi perkelahian, oplos pestisida dalam minuman lawan. Karena kebanggaan seorang Akashi bukan di mana ia mampu unggul, melainkan ketika ia mampu menginjak kepala orang lain.

Namun, adat keluarga masihlah melekat. Ia wajib menaruh rasa hormat dan bersedia membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat teguran lisan maupun fisik.

Alih-alih membaik-baik hubungan dengan orangtua satu-satunya, Seijuurou cenderung angkat kaki bila tuan besar berada di rumah. Karena terkadang Seijuurou yakin dirinya gila, mampu mendengar benda mati merintih ngilu.

(Tidak mau mengakui itu suara yang datang dari dalam tubuh.)

Harus terlihat ada prestasi baru kembali mengisi lemari. Ketika angin mendesir seperti es, tidak ada pujian yang didapatkan. Karena berprestasi hanyalah rutinitas. Ketika berhasil membuka pintu ketika akan berangkat sekolah, pernahkah mendapat pujian?

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, ada kalanya Seijuurou merasa bosan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali meyakini diri bukan orang gila dan tidak suka berkhayal, perpustakaan pribadinya banyak ensiklopedia ketimbang buku dongeng. Keseluruhan inderanya sudah lama tidak selaras dengan hati. Kali lain ikut kontra dengan akal sehat.

Mungkin besok pagi Seijuurou menemukan dirinya sudah mati, tetapi mayatnya berjalan sendiri; Mandi, pakai seragam, sarapan, ke sekolah, belajar, latihan basket, pulang, belajar lagi, mandi malam, tidur; Ketika ia bermimpi, barulah Seijuurou menjadi manusia, alih-alih robot bertubuh bukan mesin.

Serangkaian kejadian yang melibatkannya di sekolah bisa berarti Seijuurou berkuasa atas tali yang mengikat leher satu kelas. Kemudian badai menerjang, beban tak lagi berada di bahu, ganti menghimpit jiwa Seijuurou layaknya rantai baja.

Sebagai anggota keluarga tua, merupakan aib bagi seorang Akashi apabila peristiwa yang telah membuat Seijuurou ketakutan, tersiksa, dan menghancurkan harga dirinya sampai dipergoki.

Ia menolak mengakui bila peristiwa yang ia rasakan pernah dialami oleh orang lain yang lebih berwawasan, yang jauh lebih mampu menghadapi ketakutan serupa Seijuurou, dan menganggap apa yang menimpanya tak lebih berat daripada menumpahkan susu tepat di atas jas untuk bekerja.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui di dunia ini ada orang yang lebih tenang, lebih logis, dan tidak berlebihan menanggapi ketakutan seperti halnya Seijuurou. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Memori merupakan kepunyaan paling berharga bagi seorang manusia.

Ruang kelas, seluruh penghuninya, permainan kasta, anggota tim basket, dan Levi adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Kelima indera Seijuurou menolak untuk memercayainya. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berkhayal atau sinting mendekati gila.

Sebab, hanya ketika matanya terpejam tanpa merasakan keberadaan dunia penuh kebusukan. Hanya pada saat ia berpindah ke dunia di mana semuanya adalah kenyataan—semu—ia dapat melepas semua beban yang mengurung Seijuurou dalam penyiksaan berturut-turut.

Ada hari-hari yang tercipta dari hal-hal kecil dan yang meninggalkan jejak dalam jiwamu, saat-saat sepi yang akan lama kita ingat, lama sekali.

Mimpinya buyar disertai ketukan tidak asing. Terpaksa kelopak mata diangkat. Kegelapan remang-remang menyambut penglihatan. Mungkin karena dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, penglihatannya masih buram.

Berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Gulita mulai redup, dalam artian kelereng merah kembar miliknya mulai berfungsi. Sapaan penuh sayang berhasil ditangkap indera rungu. Hamparan dahi berkerut ketika kedua mata berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kamar berdinding putih. Dua lemari penuh ensiklopedia dan buku cerita terjemahan. Ranjang empuk berselimut putih garis merah horizontal. Lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan.

"Sei-kun?"

Begitu ia duduk. Nampan kecil berisi secangkir susu putih hangat berhasil ditertangkap dalam penglihatan. Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan sekujur tubuh. Piyama merah, tangan kecil, poni sedikit lebih panjang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wanita cantik duduk di tepi ranjang busa. Tersenyum pada putranya. Baki diletakkan di atas meja. Satu usapan lembut di kepala merah, empunya mengucak mata.

"Kaa-san ..."

Serupa Lady Diana. Penuh kasih menyodorkan gelas susu. Dia menerimanya, menghirup pelan-pelan laktosa dengan khidmat. Wangi lembut vanili menerpa wajah.

Lampu tidur dinyalakan. Kamar terang meremang kekuningan akibat efek lampu. Akan tetapi mampu untul membuat penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas. Tatkala ia melirik jam beker digital dekat nampan, angka dua muncul berkedip-kedip merah.

Ini masih malam, tentu saja. Ia tidak menyingkirkan selimut. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari pada yang seharusnya.

Ada yang berbeda malam ini. Begitu susu habis diminum, ibunda meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Kemudian ia merasakan posisinya diubah dan ditarik berbaring di atas pangkuan sang ibu. Dia membiarkan tangan halus menyentuhnya.

Kain hangat yang sempat tersibak ditarik, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wanita itu menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur. Dia rasakan tangan lentik beliau menyisir pelan di belakang kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ia sangat mengenali wangi mawar khas yang selalu tercium dari tubuh sang ibunda. Beliau serupa malaikat. Kelembutan hati laksana ratu dari negeri dongeng. Terutama ketika menyunggingkan senyum cantik bagai bidadari. Penuh welas asih mengasuhnya dengan limpahan kasih sayang.

Geraknya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian saat menghapus butir-butir air mata yang mengalir tiada henti. Dia sama sekali tidak terisak. Tidak juga bersuara. Sorot matanya kosong, begitu hampa. Ia merasakan ketenangan yang amat nyaman, di satu sisi terasa bagai ilusi.

Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan baginya selain saat satu kecupan hingap di keningnya. Beliau kembali meninabobokan putra kesayangan. Menyuruhnya tidur.

Saat ia melirik lagi layar jam digital. Ia menyadari waktu tidaklah bergerak sedikitpun.

Kantuk sama sekali tidak muncul. Namun, ia membiarkan matanya kembali terpejam.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Cukup lama ia berada dalam kegelapan. Suasana mendadak sepi. Begitu sunyi dan gulita.

Ketika ia membuka mata sekali lagi, usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

Dan sekarang dia berada di sini. Berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kelas. Riuh siswa saling berbincang dan lain sebagainya seolah berdengung. Tangannya terangkat, tapi tidak sampai menyentuh pintu. Lensa rubi menerawang.

Dia membisu. Termenung akan bayangan senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang Shiori. Semua yang dialami barusan lenyap menjadi kenangan. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Dia adalah Seijuurou, bukan Sei-kun.

Pada sebagian besar orang, kejadian di masa kecil tidak terlalu meninggalkan bekas yang mencolok di masa dewasanya.

Alih-alih kembali ke kelas sebagaimana seharusnya, Seijuurou memutuskan melesat keluar sekolah.

 _"Sei-kun, jangan sampai amarah mengendalikanmu. Sayang, kemarilah."_

Bayang mendiang ibunda berbicara laksana seorang bidadari mengiang berkali-kali dalam benak Seijuurou. Bisikan lembut Shiori saat merengkuhnya dan mengelus rambut merah Seijuurou dengan penuh belas kasih terus-menerus membayangi pemuda merah tersebut.

Meskipun waktu sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, walau Seijuurou sendiri mengikuti pemakaman sang ibu, tak ayal dadanya terasa pilu acapkali mengingat wanita serupa malaikat itu.

Tetes hujan begitu dingin, namun sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat Seijuurou melangkah keluar gerbang. Berjalan di trotoar dalam kesenyapan. Kepala merahnya menunduk dalam-dalam, fokus pada jalan. Acuh tak acuh saat seragamnya basah kuyup.

Ini tentang diri Shiori yang selalu menjadi oasis bagi Seijuurou. Sang ratu negeri dongeng yang dengan sabar mengajarkan buah hatinya bermain musik dan menghadiahkan bola basket. Tak lupa senantiasa membawa Seijuurou dalam dekapan hangat bila hawa dingin membuat kaisar merah menggigil.

Tawa kecil Shiori begitu menentramkan hati. Beliau mengasuh Seijuurou dengan begitu welas asih. Merawat dan mengasihi penuh cinta tiada tara.

Kaki Seijuurou berhenti di pemakaman. Ini kali pertama Seijuurou kemari semenjak disibukkan dan dibuat terlena oleh sekolah Teikou. Pemuda itu berdiri terpaku di tengah gerbang, dihujani titik air dingin.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou mendengar suara teriakan pilu, dan dari bunyinya ia tahu sumbernya berasal dari dalam hatinya. Itu bukan lagi suara penuh kengerian atau ketakutan, bukan itu. Dari dalam lubuk hati, suara itu menggema dalam gaung yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Ketidakberdayaan.

Ketika dia kembali melangkahkan kaki, Seijuurou tahu ia tak perlu melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari di antara sekian deret puluhan jiwa dimakamkan. Ia selalu bertumpu pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh dekat dinding pembatas, dekat makam Shiori. Bila menjauhi musim gugur dan musim dingin, daun kehijauan atau ribuan mahkota bunga akan melindungi makam sang ibu dari sinar matahari.

Setelah aksi berjalan yang sangat singkat dan penuh kehampaan, Seijuurou mencapai tujuan.

Makam Shiori tampak megah, sesuai untuk seorang perempuan yang dinikahi pria berdarah Akashi. Warnanya pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Pohon Sakura masih belum berbunga, baru daunnya saja yang muncul. Bila sudah mekar, pastilah akan sangat indah.

"Kaa-san ..."

Sepotong napas dihela panjang. Ketika ia menyapu pandang dan melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada nisan yang basah, warna matanya tak lagi belang. Merah darah, bahkan seolah merambati bagian putih pada indera penglihatan Seijuurou.

Setangkai bunga rumput liar diletakkan hati-hati di atas batu nisan. Sengaja ia petik dalam perjalanan kemari. Jiwa Seijuurou berguncang, rasanya ia seperti tengah bermimpi. Tak menghiraukan hujan yang semakin lebat, Seijuurou duduk di samping nisan dan membaringkan kepala.

Tak ada hal khusus yang dilakukannya selain menaruh kepala dan menyentuh tulisan yang dipahat.

Selama waktu berlalu, Seijuurou menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk diam dalam posisi yang sama. Arah pandang lurus ke depan, sorot matanya hampa menuju kosong.

Pada saat seperti ini, tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Seijuurou mendengar lagi suara sang ibu memanggilnya dalam benak. Memutari kepala selayaknya angin topan. Memporak poranda hingga mencacah hati.

Sudah lama sekali Seijuurou meninggalkan masa di mana ia selalu diliputi kebimbangan, terhuyung dalam lembah gelap dipenuhi keputusasaan. Sejumlah upaya yang sia-sia muncul kembali membentuk ingatan-ingatan lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, air mata lolos dari sudut kelopak. Bercampur air hujan, jatuh melintasi hamparan pipi. Walaupun seseorang menemukannya di sini, Seijuurou mungkin akan menganggapnya serangga menumpang lalu. Entahlah, kepalanya tak bisa berjalan normal. Buntu dan tak terarah.

"Kaa-san ..."

Suaranya parau. Seijuurou sadar betul ia tak mampu menahan lelehan mutiara, tetapi ia tak menyangka ikut berimbas pada suara. Tercekat karena menahan gejolak yang berkecamuk luar biasa di dalam jiwa.

Ada hari-hari yang tercipta dari hal-hal kecil dan yang meninggalkan jejak dalam jiwa, saat-saat sepi yang akan lama diingat, lama sekali.

Nyeri di selangkangan tidak pernah sembuh, masih berdenyut luar biasa. Kapan pun Seijuurou bergerak, pasti saraf tubuh merangsang sakit hingga ke otak. Sampai di sini Seijuurou terkekeh miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian rasa geli itu berganti kejijikan teramat sangat.

Ia kesulitan berpikir jernih, namun Seijuurou bisa dengan mudah menyadari betapa menyedihkan kondisi dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sampai ia pun kemari, menemui ibunda.

Tanpa mampu menyuarakan keluh kesah yang diderita.

Dia tidak terisak.

Masih belum.

* * *

Semestinya Seijuurou tahu ini.

Seharusnya ia berlari secepat mungkin yang dapat dilakukannya. Dari gerbang, kemudian memasuki kediaman Akashi, tergopoh-gopoh melarikan diri ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian melewati hari-hari yang membosankan, penuh kegelapan, dan sendirian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Melewati hari dengan sepi sampai waktu makan malam lezat tiba atau sengaja meminta jatah diantar ke kamar. Menyantap daging empuk kelinci disiram saus dan tenggelam dalam alam mimpi hingga subuh membasuh kantuk.

Sekali lagi, seharusnya. Mengingat seharian ini pemuda merah tersebut sudah mengalami sakit kepala hebat berkepanjangan di mana siapa pun pasti hanya ingin segera tidur saja.

Ini belum mencapai petang, tetapi awan kumulus hitam menggantung rendah di langit menyebabkan langit lebih gelap dari seharusnya. Seijuurou sampai di depan gerbang rumah dan mendapati mobil sang ayah terparkir di garasi. Angkuh membelakangi Seijuurou.

Sumber dari tekanan pertama yang selalu menyiksa Seijuurou.

Seorang pelayan sudah menunggu, dengan air muka tidak bisa dideskripsikan, ia memberikan handuk kering pada Seijuurou dan berkata akan memanaskan air untuk mandi dengan suara bergetar entah ngeri atau apa.

Bangunan dengan langit-langit tinggi menyesakkan dada. Seijuurou sempat meragukan diri tengah berkhayal, bagaimana mungkin rumahnya sendiri bisa terlihat begitu suram dan mengerikan?

Pintu pun dibuka.

"Dari mana kau?"

Pupil merah kembali menguning.

Seharusnya, begitu Seijuurou mendengar suara baritone yang cukup berat menyambut kedatangannya bukan dengan ramah, ia segera memutar otak memikirkan jawaban, atau melarikan diri ke dalam kamar, bisa juga meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

Akan tetapi, Seijuurou berani bersumpah kalau tidak ada satu pun di antara ketiga keputusan itu yang dipilihnya. Alih-alih merespon, pemuda merah itu hanya diam saja dengan wajah tertunduk dan sekujur tubuh basah menggigil kedinginan.

Berjam-jam duduk dalam keheningan di makam ibunda, jelas mengusir kekebalan tubuh Seijuurou sedikit demi sedikit. Bibirnya membiru karena dingin.

"Seijuurou."

Pemilik suara meninggikan volume. Seijuurou kenal betul siapa orangnya. Beliau adalah orang yang telah mendidiknya sedemikian rupa. Yang mana telah memberikan beragam mimpi buruk berdalih didikan yang wajib diterima sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi.

Masaomi berdiri tegap dengan lengan menyilang di depan dada, figur sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi itu selalu tampak sangat regal dan angkuh. Aura menusuk penuh kewibawaan dan ketegasan luar biasa menguar kental. Seijuurou tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kakinya berhenti melemas takut bila berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Masih berani tidak mengacuhkan ayahmu usai membolos dan pergi ke makam ibumu?"

Ah, ini dia.

Karbon dioksida sungguh berat dihembus keluar. Kedua telapak tangan dikepalkan singkat sampai buku-buku jari memutih, lalu direnggang kembali. Kepala menengadah dengan dagu diangkat. Seijuurou balas melayangkan tatapan dingin dengan kadar ketajaman setara sang ayah.

Situasi itu dipenuhi dengan aksi pandang saling bertukar dilingkupi keheningan mencekam. Udara di sekitar sangatlah berat. Siapa pun yang berada di dekat mereka pasti akan jatuh bertekuk lutut. Tidak berani mendekat.

Seijuurou katakan bahwa ini selalu tak tertahankan, karena perasaan berkecamuk setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Masaomi Akashi tidak dapat dihilangkan meski berupaya memikirkan hal apa pun yang menyenangkan. Bila sudah begini, suatu emosi yang begitu berat tak mampu dicekal menyongsong paksa memasuki jiwa Seijuurou.

Apa yang telah membuat Seijuurou menjadi seperti ini.

Bila ia diperbolehkan bicara jujur, Seijuurou enggan dan tidak pernah sudi menceritakan kisah hidup berisi tahun-tahun yang dipenuhi oleh penderitaan tiada akhir. Dipertegas oleh warna matanya, yang mana selalu dibenci oleh Seijuurou. Warna merah menyala, simbol keluarga Akashi.

"Se—"

"Lantas. Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan? Menghukumku?"

Tanpa keraguan dan lantang ia memotong ucapan Masaomi. Pria dewasa itu tercenung sedemikian rupa. Seijuurou menyadari sepasang manik yang dimiliki ayahnya sempat menciut dengan mata membelalak. Pasti terkejut, tentu saja. Seolah-olah ada kekuatan luar biasa dalam ucapan Seijuurou.

Ini terhitung kali pertama Seijuurou berani memotong kata-kata Masaomi. Dengan begitu lantang dan penuh ketegasan. Ibarat kenyataan pahit sehari-hari yang tersingkap di balik mimpi, menyembunyikan kenyataan hidup sehari-hari yang begitu pahit.

Dalam benaknya, Seijuurou bertanya-tanya. Bertahun-tahun waktu berlalu dalam kehidupannya, apakah sekarang ia telah mencapai puncak waktu yang paling gila? Sungguh, ia tak tahu darimana munculnya gagasan itu. Melintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

Ketika Masaomi tidak membalas, Seijuurou membungkukkan tubuh. Dengan sisa-sisa akal sehat, memaksa diri untuk menundukkan kepala. Walau rahang Masaomi mengeras, namun, dengan memandang sekilas wajah beliau, Seijuurou jadi yakin amat sangat bahwa kecemasan masih terlihat di sudut sinar mata Masaomi.

Meski pemuda itu tidak tahu kecemasan beliau mengarah ke mana.

Karena itu, demi menghindari kemungkinan terburuk, Seijuurou berkata ia akan menginap di rumah teman untuk kegiatan belajar bersama. Tanpa menunggu izin dari yang bersangkutan, Seijuurou berbalik membelakangi Masaomi. Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang ayah.

Hujan masih belum reda. Seijuurou kembali memaksa tungkainya untuk melangkah. Supir pribadi hendak menawarkan tumpangan, tetapi Seijuurou mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya. Baiklah, Seijuurou sudah bersikap lebih dari keterlaluan.

Seijuurou tidak akan pernah lupa dengan jam-jam hening yang dilalui sendirian, hanya ditemani deras air menghujani permukaan bumi. Dalam situasinya saat ini, Seijuurou tidak mampu mendeskripsikan kondisi mentalnya sekarang.

Dilahirkan dalam keluarga tua terkemuka, Seijuurou acapkali ditekankan untuk selalu berdiri di atas yang lainnya. Kewajibannya adalah selalu menjadi pemenang.

Meskipun ia telah kehilangan sang ibunda, satu-satunya orang yang setia membuat Seijuurou tetap tegar, kekalahan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Ia harus tetap menjadi yang terkuat agar dapat terus berada di atas.

Seijuurou akan terus membuktikan kemenangannya.

Setidaknya, begitulah apa yang ada dalam benak Seijuurou.

Lalu apa?

"... Hahaha ..."

Tetapi kini, ketika air mata membendung dan berguguran di suatu tempat jauh dalam hati, sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. Akan bertambah seberapa buruk lagi situasi sekarang hanya dalam waktu satu hari?

Kali pertama terjadi lebih merupakan kejadian mental daripada kejadian fisik. Pemuda merah itu menyadari ia tengah memasuki saat-saat di mana pikirannya tak henti-henti gelisah, bergelut dengan entitas tak kasatmata yang memilukan.

Apabila seseorang melintas, tentu akan memergoki Seijuurou sedang menerawang aneh dengan tawa dipaksakan. Suara paraunya tak terdengar lagi, berganti oleh nada suara bergetar hebat.

Punggung tangan tak lagi mengusap kelopak, tak ada niat mengeringkan air mata. Sepanjang hari ia mendengar gema suara Shiori, Seijuurou merasa air matanya selalu akan tumpah. Bibirnya biru gemetar,dan wajahnya begitu panas. Ia tak lebih berbeda dari bayi-bayi mungil yang ringkih menangis meminta belaian.

Terkadang, Seijuurou merasa seolah-olah semua rasa takut dan kesedihannya tertahan rapi oleh jahitan entitas asing setipis renda. Begitu menggoda untuk dirobek, agar ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk berteriak begitu panjang dan lantang, begitu kuat dan keras sampai suaranya habis.

Kemudian sekali lagi ia akan dihinggapi oleh ketakutan yang sama. Berbalik kembali layaknya suara terpantul.

Di atas trotoar. Seijuurou menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya. Dia membungkukkan bahu, seluruh badannya gemetar. Hembusan kuat angin tidak lagi membuatnya menggigil. Rasanya kulit Seijuurou mati rasa, tak lagi kedinginan.

Getaran yang tak tertahankan perlahan merasuki, dan semakin lama, hati Seijuurou kembali dipenuhi mimpi buruk yang memperingatkan tanpa sebab. Dengan tubuh bergetar putus asa dan napas tersendat, Seijuurou membuka bibir di sela-sela hujan yang berkembang menjadi badai.

Sulit. Pemuda itu begitu gemetar dan giginya bergemeretak. Dikuasai perasaan kuat tidak mampu terjelaskan, Seijuurou berusaha berbicara.

"Kaa-san ..." Suaranya lirih berisi emosi tak beraturan. "Aku tak bisa lari. Bagaimana aku bisa kabur jika tak punya tempat untuk dituju?"

Dia telah kehilangan alasan mengapa ingin tetap terlihat berdiri kuat.

Dan di sini, di dunia ini, tak ada tempat berlindung untuk orang seperti Seijuurou.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya.

Tidak berdaya, menangisi kehidupan yang tidak dapat lagi dikendalikan.

Walau Seijuurou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika ia berada di makam Shiori pada hari ini.

Seijuurou ingin menyusul sang ibu.

* * *

Jidat terlipat, pening melanda kepala. Alis menukik miring. Rahang mengeras, acapkali dikendurkan. Kepalanya mulai pusing akibat gula darah yang turun akibat terlalu memaksa jaringan otak bekerja.

Isi asbak dibuang. Sebungkus rokok masih bersegel dikeluarkan dari saku. Jas disampirkan di bahu. Penat usai berkencan tiada henti dengan proposal.

Sebatang rokok dijepit bibir, ujung dinyalakan. Rokok tidak menyehatkan, namun membantunya lega. Ibarat alkohol. Tak masalah, nantinya tiap manusia bakal mati juga. Paling cuma organ dalam yang mati duluan karena nikotin sebelum jiwa tercabut keluar dari jasad.

Pria awal kepala empat menghela asap dengan nikmatnya.

Semenjak dilahirkan, kepala keluarga keluarga Akashi tidak pernah mengenal kata gusar dalam hidup. Paling hanya pusing singkat meladeni klien. Sebagai anggota keluarga tua Akashi, wajib baginya untuk selalu selalu tenang. Emosi terkontrol sempurna. Penuh kepala dingin dan kendali diri.

Kendati lawan bicara abnormal, pun masih mempertahankan sikap tubuh dewasa. Mengendalikan semuanya sesuai keinginan. Tak peduli siapa pun lawan.

Dari masa lalu yang dimiliki, berapa banyak yang ingin dilupakan?

Setiap orang punya masa lalu. Pilihannya untuk melupakan atau pura-pura tidak mengingatnya.

Apa bila ada sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin Masaomi ingat seumur hidup, itu adalah masa di mana putra semata wayangnya terlahir ke dunia.

Sebuah peristiwa, tidak baik dipaksa lenyap dari ingatan. Semakin kuat kenangan dilupakan, semakin kuat mencengkeram. Karena, semakin fokus otak berkonsentrasi hendak menghapus waktu di mana kejadian berlangsung, semakin lekat menempel.

Dan ketika sudah tidak tahan lagi, itulah saat kenangan telah menghabisi perasaan.

Keluar lagi ke kegelapan malam, tempat di mana cahaya menjemukan mengabur garis tegas kenyataan dan siaga menyelubungi permukaan dunia dengan keremangan pahit. Gulita langit menyediakan ruang bagi berkembangnya pengadilan halus namun mampu menimbulkan ngilu.

Apa yang tampak dalam setitik cahaya jauh di ujung sana terlihat memiliki sekian banyak kemungkinan hingga suatu kepastian pun dapat berubah menjadi keraguan.

Asumsi dan obsesi Masaomi acapkali tiba-tiba saja muncul kapan saja dan di mana saja seperti kelebat yang kelak akan membekas dalam ingatan.

Selayaknya angin berhembus. Menyentuh telapak tangan, membalur hamparan muka, menggelitik daun telinga, berjalan di garis-garis kulit. Dan ketika terdengar suara desiran seperti bisikan, beberapa orang menyebutnya sebagai firasat.

Apabila ditelusuri jauh lebih ke dalam, hanya segelintir manusia yang mempunyai latar belakang. Kendati begitu, masih tidak diketahui seberapa luas cakupan yang dapat menentukan seseorang memiliki latar belakang atau tidak.

Latar belakang bukan hanya berarti keluarga tua. Bukan pula pada seberapa lama suatu keluarga mendiami rumah kuno di atas satu petak tanah.

Tiga bulan sebelum melahirkan, Shiori merajut syal dari benang wol. Ia berkata akan memberikannya pada anaknya nanti, tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki. Perut membelendung bulat dan buncit diusap penuh welas asih.

Duduk dengan kaki terlipat elegan, Masaomi memerhatikannya dengan wajah kaku. Dia tidak menginginkan anak perempuan. Ia membutuhkan anak laki-laki, kelak akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Akashi.

Bahkan, Masaomi sangat yakin bahwa anak dalam kandungan Shiori adalah laki-laki. Pria itu sudah mempersiapkan satu nama.

Bagaimanapun, Masaomi adalah seorang pria jangkung, berwajah tegas dengan sedikit kerutan pembawaan usia, dihias rambut tebal disisir ke belakang. Hanya pola pikirnya yang terlalu kaku—pada masa itu.

Shiori berkata, tak masalah walau bukan laki-laki selama anaknya sehat dan tiada kecacatan. Masaomi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yakin kelahiran pertama adalah laki-laki.

Begitu organ tubuh mulai terbentuk dalam kandungan, Masaomi lebih banyak mengurung diri di ruang kerja kediaman Akashi. Begitu keluar, kepalanya terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut usai menuntaskan sisa-sisa pekerjaan yang menuntut rampung.

Namun, kapan pun waktu makan tiba, Shiori dengan setia menyunggingkan senyum lembut dan bertanya apakah Masaomi hendak mencoba secangkir kopi sebelum kembali bekerja. Walau sedikit kepayahan bergerak dengan perut besar, wanita itu masih berupaya melayani suami sebagaimana seorang istri pada umumnya.

Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin Masaomi tidak tergerak lagi hati kecilnya?

Sikap laki-laki itu melunak acapkali Shiori berada di dekatnya. Wanita luar biasa yang penurut dan welas asih, penuh ketegaran, dan memiliki pola pikir mengagumkan. Kendati sekadar diberi pijatan halus dan tawaran beristirahat barang lima menit, itu cukup memberi kegembiraan sederhana bagi seorang Masaomi.

Sebagai anggota keluarga Akashi, hidup Masaomi selalu dilimpah kemewahan yang bergelimpang kejahatan. Sehingga kesenangan dalam bentuk hal-hal kecil dan sederhana yang diberikan Shiori begitu menyentuh. Monoton, namun sangat lembut.

Dua jiwa yang memiliki prinsip berbeda tentang apa yang seharusnya menjadi hal utama dan penting dalam hidup, dapat berdampingan mengikat janji sumpah sebagai suami-istri.

Keberadaan bayi dalam kandungan adalah bukti cinta.

Seijuurou lahir sebelum Natal.

Shiori menjerit sehari sebelum melahirkan. Beberapa pelayan perempuan berlarian keluar dapur dan ruang tengah membawa sapu dan pel. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berbalik lari mencari telepon. Kepala pelayan menghubungi Masaomi, lainnya memanggil ambulan.

Rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah Shiori alami seumur hidup tatkala ketuban pecah. Dokter dan suster pun bersiap. Persalinan dilakukan.

Ketika Masaomi pulang, Seijuurou sudah berada dalam gendongan sang ibu. Shiori menyunggingkan senyum, penuh kasih menimang bayinya, membisikkan kata-kata berlimpahan cinta berulang kali di telinga putra tersayang.

Dibungkus selimut, mendengkur pelan setelah dimandikan.

Ia bergerak. Lalu bangun merasakan sentuhan asing di kepala. Bayi itu membuka mata. Kristal merah yang amat jernih, cantik dan memesona. Langsung membalas tatapan sang ayah.

Sebagai bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan, tidak ada satu bagian di wajahnya yang tampak spesial apa bila dipisah. Namun, ketika semuanya disatukan, Seijuurou memiliki kecantikan yang berkelas dan sangat memukau.

Bagaimana ciptaan Yang Maha Kuada dapat menghasilkan sesuatu semenawan ini, itu menjadi tanda tanya besar. Begitu—begitu luar biasa. Bayi yang sempurna dilahirkan di keluarga dan lingkungan yang sempurna pula.

Tatapan itu bertahan sejenak, lalu keduanya berpaling. Yang lebih tua menyuruh kepala pelayan segera mempersiapkan kamar bayi, sedangkan si bayi bersuara senang melihat sosok sang ibu.

Sejak saat itu, pada pagi hari, Shiori membawa Seijuurou ke teras. Menikmati segarnya udara dan harum embun, mendedangkan lagu pada Seijuurou dalam timangan.

Menjelang siang, pengasuh bayi datang membawa botol susu dan mengganti popok. Ketika Seijuurou rewel, Shiori menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari sambil menggendong putra kesayangan berkeliling rumah.

Lalu, pada suatu hari, ketika Shiori tengah menguasai ruang tengah dengan kerabat wanita. Minum teh selayaknya nyonya rumah bermartabat. Menyajikan kudapan manis mengganjal perut.

Dengan keagungan sebagai kepala keluarga, Masaomi memasuki kamar bayi. Seijuurou berumur dua minggu. Keranjang bayi didekati. Kelambu merah dari sutra terbuka memperlihatkan sosok bayi paling menawan terbungkus selimut merah marun.

Masaomi menggenggam seuntai rambut dan menariknya. Seijuurou terbangun. Anak itu menangkap jari ayahnya. Dia tidak menangis. Bayi dengan mental kuat.

Saat tatapan mata dingin jatuh ke manik rubi, sesuatu muncul dari dalam diri Masaomi.

Ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang membuat orang kehilangan akal, mereka tak bisa menolak kendati sudah berusaha.

Maka, laki-laki itu pun mengangkat Seijuurou dari tempat tidurnya. Bayi itu bersuara. Seiring banyaknya suara yang berhasil ditangkap indera rungu Masaomi, semakin banyak prinsip keluarga teladan dan berkelas imajiner disingkirkan dalam benak Masaomi.

Sesuatu yang tidak pantas telah berhasil mengeluarkan akar, merambati otak dan hati.

Tunas telah muncul. Pasti akan tumbuh semakin besar dan kelak akan mekar bunga cantik namun berbatang penuh duri dan menghasilkan racun.

Terlampau tidak pantas.

Puncak dari emosi manusia.

Lebih membara dari harapan. Lebih dalam dari keputusasaan.

Dalam sejarah keluarga tua, tak ada seorang anak yang paling diawasi lebih cermat daripada Seijuurou Akashi.

Pada usia dua bulan, Masaomi memutuskan tidak memanjakan putranya dengan membelikan berbagai macam mainan dan lain sebagainya untuk Seijuurou. Ia tidak sedang menjalankan petuah hemat pangkal kaya, tetapi lebih memilih perkembangan diri Seijuurou.

Balok-balok plastik warna-warni dipilih. Dapat menimbulkan suara apabila digoyangkan. Seijuurou tersenyum saat bola basket mini membuat kotak merah bersuara saat dilemparnya.

Dia sudah bisa duduk dan lincah merangkak saat berumur tujuh bulan. Banyak pelayan yang kesulitan bila Seijuurou merangkak ke area sudut mati.

Dengan popok besar, Seijuurou berjalan oleng tiga langkah menuju sofa di mana Masaomi duduk menonton berita. Dua bulan sesudah ia berulang tahun.

Pada pukul empat sore, Seijuurou dibawa ke ruang perpustakaan. Masaomi mengawasi guru yang dibayar untuk menguliahi Seijuurou dengan sastra, filsafat, dan bermacam-macam pelajaran lain demi bekal hidup Seijuurou.

Sewaktu Seijuurou terkena demam, Shiori menangis tersedu-sedu, dan dengan nada gusar terus-menerus mempertanyakan keterlambatan datangnya dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi.

Musim semi, seperti yang dijanjikan, Masaomi mengizinkan Seijuurou bermain di halaman rumah. Seijuurou memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk Shiori.

Umur empat tahun, Seijuurou tak mengerti mengapa Masaomi menebus ketidakhadirannya selama hari kerja dengan membayar guru les untuk Seijuurou.

Akan tetapi setiap kali seluruh keluarga Akashi dan sanak saudara lain makan malam bersama, Seijuurou akan terkagum-kagum melihat koki menyajikan banyak sekali makanan yang belum pernah dicicipi.

Di bawah terik matahari bulan agustus, Seijuurou menghapal banyak puisi karya penyair terkenal dalam ruangan full AC.

Setiap bulan selalu ada lagu klasik baru yang dihapal Seijuurou dalam memainkan alat musik gesek atau piano.

Begitu usia Seijuurou genap enam tahun, Shiori menghadiahkan bola basket pada putra tercinta.

Seijuurou tumbuh dan tumbuh. Sesuatu dalam diri Masaomi juga tumbuh dan tumbuh.

Berambisi adalah perasaan yang wajar.

Tak masalah apabila memiliki ambisi untuk mencapai sesuatu.

Maklumlah, keluarga konglomerat, tentu saja pendidikannya lain dari anak biasa. Apalagi keluarga Akashi juga terkenal di berbagai bidang olahraga dan musik.

Semuanya untuk bekal Seijuurou mengembangkan perusahaan sebagai pewaris.

Pribadi yang selalu merasa paling benar dan menjunjung tinggi kemenangan adalah oksigen, namun tetap dilirik kaum adam dan hawa dari segi prestasi hingga penampilan.

Shiori tidak pernah menyadari kegusaran Masaomi di balik ekspresi dinginnya. Yang wanita itu ketahui hanyalah suaminya mendidik Seijuurou dalam ruang lingkup tuntutan kesempurnaan.

Perwujudan Lady Diana tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sosoknya sangat penting dalam kehidupan Masaomi. Sebagai istri, pasangan hidup, sumber tenaga.

Dan penahan tumbuhnya hal yang sangat tidak bagus bagi akal sehat Masaomi dalam otaknya.

Ada satu kejadian paling bersejarah: Shiori menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Seijuurou anak yang tegar, ia tidak menangis. Masaomi tegap berdiri, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Seijuurou.

Meninggalnya Shiori sama saja memberi pupuk pada sesuatu di dalam diri Masaomi. Tapi kematian tak harus selamanya ditangisi.

Biarkan masa lalu mengubur yang sudah mati.

Tapi kehilangan dapat menghabisi ketegaran.

Lantaran kematian seseorang tak pernah menjadi suatu akhir selama ada yang mengenalnya. Ia akan tetap hidup dalam benak mereka.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti melegakan diri. Ada kalanya kepedihan yang disebabkan oleh kehilangan itu semakin meningkat bersama lewatnya setiap tahun.

Orang datang dan pergi. Orang lahir dan mati. Yang membedakan adalah apa yang mereka tinggalkan ketika mereka pergi atau mati. Hidup tak selalu tentang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Bila sudah begini, satu-satunya jalan adalah membebankan tuntutan keluarga pada Seijuurou. Ia menahan diri tidak membuat putranya menjadi anak yang neurotik.

Apa saja, selama itu bisa menghambat atau sekalian menghentikan tumbuhnya keparat dalam diri Masaomi.

Sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya cara itu berhasil.

Sampai Masaomi mendengar laporan dari kaki tangannya bahwa Seijuurou terlihat keluar gerbang sekolah sebelum waktu pulang, sendirian, berhujan-hujan.

Kemudian ia mengetahui Seijuurou pergi ke makam Shiori tanpa bilang-bilang.

Yang benar saja?

Sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam diri Masaomi sudah sedemikian besar. Daunnya lebat. Batangnya berduri. Ada satu kuncup bunga yang muncul.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou membelot. Ia memotong ucapan ayahnya. Seijuurou menunjukkan penolakan tegas terhadap Masaomi.

Pembangkangan yang dilakukan Seijuurou nyaris membuat Masaomi kehilangan wibawa. Lebih-lebih ketika mata itu tidak lagi merah keduanya.

Kejadian itu memicu Masaomi.

Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan—bahkan untuk sekadar menggambarkan—bagaimana perasaan Masaomi kala itu. Sangat campur aduk, ada rasa jengkel di dalamnya, tapi tidak sampai berkembang pada kebencian.

Kening dipijat, dicobanya mengenyahkan migren yang terasa, sungguhlah kepalanya berat sangat. Masaomi berani bersumpah, dia bukan penggila kerja.

Tanda panah putih diarahkan ke ujung kanan atas, menutup _software Ms word_. Tak lupa menyimpan data dalam _folder_ khusus. Melalui batin, ia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan di rumah.

Kacamata baca dilepas. Komputer dimatikan. Rambut sewarna kue jahe disisir ke belakang. Pria awal kepala empat menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa kulit kualitas mutakhir di kantor pribadi.

"Seijuurou ..."

Mengejutkan bagi Masaomi. Seijuurou yang ia kenal selama ini tak lebih dari anak hasil didikannya. Kuat, tegar, selalu berprestasi, dan senantiasa mengharumkan nama keluarga sebagaimana seorang Akashi.

Bukan terang-terangan membantah dengan mata merah, bengkak, dan tubuh basah.

Rasanya sungguh tidak menyenangkan karena sesuatu di dalam dirinya nyaris akan mekar. Duri pada batangnya semakin tajam, menusuk dalam.

Perasaan menjengkelkan itu semakin lama semakin menghebat seiring dengan kecenderungan Seijuurou yang semakin sering menunjukkan sisi menentang. Lebih-lebih ketika Seijuurou berani tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada saat rutinitas keluarga Akashi.

Berkumpul pada jam makan.

Bagi seorang remaja pada umumnya, sebetulnya itu normal. Namun bagi Masaomi, pria itu sangat terganggu oleh desas-desus tidak baik yang beredar di kalangan para pelayan.

Kantung mata melingkar di bawah kelereng hetero. Pakaian Seijuurou lebih banyak bertangan panjang dan sampai menutupi leher.

Walau hari sangat panas sekalipun.

"Anda memanggil saya, Masaomi-sama?"

Menilik dari suara di pintu yang terbuka, Masaomi menerawang singkat. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menegapkan punggung. Penasihat pribadi kepercayaan keluarga Akashi berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Ronove."

"Ya, Tuan."

Masaomi berdiri. Ia melangkah tanpa suara menuju jendela dalam kegelapan. Daun-daun berguguran, sudah memasuki musim di mana banyak pohon berbuah. Beberapa minggu lagi akan berganti menjadi musim salju.

Ronove diam membisu di tempat. Walau sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya berurusan dengan keluarga Akashi, beliau masih merasa tertekan oleh atmosfer ruangan yang entah mengapa selalu berkesan sangat menusuk ketika menjejakkan kaki di lantai ruang—lebih-lebih bila berada satu ruangan dengan Masaomi Akashi.

"Tugaskan seseorang menyelidiki kehidupan Seijuurou di sekolah Teikou."

"Maaf?"

"Kau mendengarnya."

Muram.

Keheningan muram adalah kata yang paling cocok untuk kondisi di tengah ruangan ini. Suasana mencekam yang begitu menusuk hati.

Sepotong napas berhasil dihela Ronove.

Ronove telah mengenal Seijuurou semenjak ia dilahirkan. Turut serta laki-laki itu berbahagia pada kelahiran yang dinanti-nanti. Apalagi tuan mudanya sangat luar biasa.

Baik Seijuurou dan Masaomi, keduanya dilahirkan dengan nama keluarga yang sama. Masing-masing dari mereka adalah keturunan dari suatu keluarga yang memiliki intuisi tinggi dan paling menjunjung kesempurnaan di atas segala.

Sejak masih di umur kanak-kanak, Seijuurou jelas lulus tes. Anak laki-laki itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang Akashi bahwa ia mewarisi karakter dominan di keluarga ini.

Semakin dewasa, kecenderungan sifat itu semakin bertumbuh kuat. Ditambah didikan Masaomi, Seijuurou pun tumbuh sebagaimana kebanggaan jati diri seorang Akashi.

Bukan berarti dapat disebut bagus.

Pria tua itu menjelaskan pada otaknya bahwa kadang ia muak dan tidak habis pikir dengan keluarga ini.

Begitu—begitu konyol.

Darah kuno keluarga Akashi betul-betul mampu membuat kepala pening. Beliau sempat berharap akan menemukan satu titik fatal kekeliruan dari pemikirannya, namun pikiran kuat itu malah makin membayang-bayang.

Apalah kedua orang berdarah Akashi ini selain korban dari kengerian darah bawaan dalam mimpi-mimpi yang paling gila dan liar?

Ia tahu hubungan Seijuurou dan Masaomi tidaklah harmonis. Lebih-lebih semenjak mendiang Shiori tiada. Pertama, Masaomi menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan kebanggaan keluarga di atas segalanya. Lalu Seijuurou, belum sepenuhnya dewasa, ia masih berjiwa labil.

Sesungguhnya wajar apabila Seijuurou memberontak pada Masaomi. Menuntut perhatian. Itu lazim pada anak-anak sepertinya.

Sampai Seijuurou mendadak bersikap aneh begitu pulang dengan kaki pincang.

Dalihnya efek latihan basket.

Kemudian, hingga hari ini Seijuurou masih bersikap sama. Menghindar, membelalak panik saat disentuh tiba-tiba, sering melamun atau gelisah?

Ronove curiga.

Ada kalanya sikap terlalu was-was menyembunyikan sesuatu justru makin ketahuan.

Dan detak jantung tidak akan berbohong.

Secara pribadi, Ronove setuju untuk menyelidiki keanehan Seijuurou. Ia paham majikannya gusar karena sikap Seijuurou tidaklah normal dalam kasusnya.

Ada satu yang sangat mengusik: Bukan hanya ayahnya, Seijuurou menghindari siapa saja di rumah ini.

Apa bila ada konflik yang terjadi di rumah, itu masih bisa diterima. Namun apabila tidak ada apa-apa?

Semua orang punya rahasia yang disembunyikan mati-matian, dan biasanya sesuatu yang membuatnya cenderung malu.

Pada dasarnya, orang akan merasa lebih baik dan mudah bernapas jika mereka punya alasan.

Sikap Seijuurou ganjil, bukti utama.

Ronove berdehem.

"Baiklah, Masaomi-sama. Tetapi yakinkah ini baik? Apabila Seijuurou-sama mengetahuinya—"

"Aku yakin telingamu masih bagus."

Tidak ada bantahan lagi.

Ronove maklum. Untuk sekarang, akan jauh lebih baik apabila ia memilih undur diri. Tidak perlu ia mencoba mengingatkan resiko pada majikannya.

Kadang jika dilihat orang yang lebih dewasa, terasa sedang disalahkan.

Dan bahkan pada umumnya, seseorang tidak suka ditegur. Karena acap kali seseorang tak suka ada yang lebih tahu dan lebih benar dari mereka.

Lagi pula, bukankah sudah jelas sikap selalu benar itu merupakan bawaan dari darah turun-temurun keluarga Akashi?

Akan tetapi, serangkaian kemalangan di masa lalu yang menimpa Seijuurou tidaklah boleh dipandang simpati. Itu sama saja tidak menghormati tuan mudanya selaku pewaris tahta Akashi. Dan Ronove tahu betul beban yang ditujukan Masaomi pada Seijuurou selaku putra semata wayang.

Sebut saja Ronove sedang mengigau, tetapi ia tak akan memungkiri bahwa Ronove meyakini diri akan menemukan suatu kaitan.

Ada yang ganjil di keluarga ini.

Siapa yang akan tahu nantinya mereka akan berhasil menghubungkan dua mata rantai yang luar biasa begitu apa yang dikehendaki Masaomi barusan berhasil didapatkan?

Sesuatu harus telah terjadi sebelum ada apa-apa.

Dan sebagian besar keluarga tua selalu konyol. Mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa seringkali menurun petuah kutukan keluarga.

Dan ini Ronove percayai dengan keyakinan yang sama.

* * *

Sesuai dengan rutinitas pribadi, Masaomi menunda sisa pekerjaan, melepas kacamata, dan keluar dari ruang pribadi di kediaman Akashi yang sepi.

Laki-laki itu melangkah dengan kaki berselimut kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu khusus di rumah ke lantai bawah, di mana ruang makan berada. Melewati lorong dipenuhi jalinan tambang bunga-bunga imitasi serta lukisan-lukisan apik tiruan karya pelukis terkenal seperti Peta Neraka buatan Botticelli atau lukisan ikonik Michelino.

Penuh selera seni, kediaman Akashi selalu berisi penghuni dengan bakat kesenian tinggi.

Sebab, ketika melewati ruangan yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah bangunan megah Akashi, siapa pun pasti terhenyak akan keindahan yang dilihatnya. Udaranya segar oleh daun-daun tanaman hias yang selalu menghijau, juga AC khusus yang dirancang mampu melenyapkan kuman tidak higienis terkecil.

Di ruangan manapun, pasti akan terang benderang oleh lampu hias penuh kerumitan luar biasa. Hmp, siapa yang bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari sana?

Langkahnya tegap menjejaki lantai. Beberapa orang pelayan yang dipekerjakan sesekali berpapasan dan siaga membungkukkan badan dengan sopan menyirati tata krama terlatih.

Semua pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Akashi, juga merupakan kandidat pengantin putra mahkota.

Hanya pelayan yang berasal dari keturunan baik dan berprestasi yang diperbolehkan bekerja di sini.

Bahkan sejak Masaomi masih kecil, banyak yang mencoba mendekati dengan tujuan masuk bagian dari keluarga Akashi.

Menggelikan.

Menu makan malam hari ini adalah daging panggang dengan potongan cacah jamur, sup jagung yang mengepulkan asap, _salad_ kentang dengan tomat dan selada, juga roti bermentega panas.

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan sebuah cangkir perak dari timur di hadapan Masaomi. Uap beraroma mengepul dari minuman tersebut. Masaomi bertengger di kursi mewah yang selalu didudukinya.

Sendirian.

Kening mulai berkeriput mengerut. Jika saja helai benang merah serupa buah merah asam-manis sudah berada di ujung meja seberangnya, Masaomi jelas akan langsung mengenali putranya.

Tetapi sekarang, ia tak melihat keberadaan Seijuurou di mana pun meski hidangan mulai agak mendingin.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou meminta makan malamnya diantar ke kamar. Kelelahan usai latihan basket."

Penjelasan itu masuk di telinga kanan Masaomi tanpa keluar dari telinga kiri. Satu suapan daging berbumbu masuk ke dalam mulut.

Kelelahan?

Masaomi membatin dalam hati, seberapa keras memang latihan klub basket sekolah Teikou sampai Seijuurou meminta makan malamnya diantar ke kamar?

Pikirannya pun bergerak liar. Untuk beberapa saat, Masaomi bertanya-tanya mengapa gerakannya menghabiskan makanan tidak dapat melaju lebih cepat ketimbang pikirannya sendiri.

Pria kepala empat langsung bangkit. Beliau menyempatkan diri meraih serbet dan mengusap mulut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Masaomi keluar selajur berbelok menuju kamar putranya.

Intuisi seorang Akashi selalu tajam. Insting Masaomi mengatakan dengan sangat kuat ada sesuatu yang luar biasa di balik alasan klise Seijuurou. Sungguh, pemikiran Masaomi pada misteri ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Bahkan pada detik itu juga, sekilas samar-samar dalam sudut pikiran Masaomi yang paling jauh dan paling rahasia, timbullah kecurigaan yang sangat mengusik batin kepala keluarga Akashi.

Biar saja dia mengejutkan Seijuurou.

Pria dewasa itu membutuhkan kebenaran sekarang juga.

Langkahnya angkuh melewati patung-patung antik. Sungguh patut diancungi jempol ada setiap pelayan yang telah terbiasa pada mata bengis dan berkilat tajam sangat dingin. Empunya menapaki karpet kelabu berbulu lembut.

* * *

Beberapa waktu lalu, secercah sinar mentari masih menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tidak terasa lembutnya angin menjelang pergantian musim, mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca hari ini.

Sewaktu sang surya berjalan pada sisi lain bumi, senja menjemput malam. Menurut laki-laki tua berjenggot putih, gerakan semu itu disebut rotasi bumi pada poros. Maka beludru hitam akan menyelimuti langit, dihiasi manik-manik indah berebut tempat terbaik untuk memamerkan cahaya paling indah.

Satelit gaia membulat sempurna di pertengahan oktober. Memantulkan sinar untuk menerangi sebagian kecil permukaan bumi. Tak heran bila masih ada yang tidak kebagian penerangan. Gelap samar-samar.

Berkat Thomas Alfa Edison, dunia tak lagi memerlukan banyak lilin dan kayu untuk dibakar.

Suhu udara cukup rendah. Tadi siang langit menangis. Semula hanya sedikit butiran es mencair sebelum mencapai bumi, sebelum akhirnya gugur membabi-buta. Pemanas ruangan dinyalakan. Menyebar kehangatan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jendela dikunci. Gorden ditarik. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah warna-warni cahaya buatan mengalahkan bintang-bintang. Apa namanya? Polusi cahaya?

Sebetulnya tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial di ruangan itu. Bila pun ada, mungkin sebatas foto diri sang ibu tergantung di salah satu dinding kamar.

Semuanya selalu terekam jelas dalam ingatan meskipun iris belang memandang hampa ke seluruh interior ruangan. Kemudian saat berhenti pada senampan penuh makan malam, manik hetero setengah resah memicing.

Mengetahui makanan inti malam ini adalah daging, tangan dikibaskan. Ia meminta menu lain. Entah mengapa hari ini tak ada selera mengonsumsi hewan. Ditambah kondisinya tidak cukup bagus untuk bertemu sapa dengan ayahanda, ia meminta makan malam diantar ke kamar.

Maka koki menggantinya dengan omelet nasi dengan kacang polong dan wortel. Roti bundar diolesi mentega dan gula. Semangkuk kentang tumbuk dengan tomat ceri dan selada empuk. Segelas gula jahe hangat sedikit ditambah bubuk cabe. Satu piring kecil puding vanili. Terakhir untuk pencuci mulut, satu buah apel.

(Ia curiga koki mengira tuan mudanya akan sakit karena mengaku kelelahan main basket.)

Tetapi ia malah tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali sekalipun sudah mendingin. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dengan piyama biru malam. Dagu menempel di lutut.

Beberapa waktu lalu, acapkali Seijuurou kesulitan memejamkan mata untuk memasuki dunia mimpi. Kapan pun ia tertidur, ia tidak bisa berhenti memimpikan hal buruk.

Kemudian?

Mimpi buruk yang sempat menimpanya telah sirna. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan dan kengerian yang selalu mengikuti tiap kali Seijuurou memasuki dunia mimpi. Ruang kamar gelap remang yang sering kali memicu ketakutan Seijuurou tidak lagi menimbulkan kebencian.

Ia tak tahu mulai kapan berhenti. Menghilang begitu saja selayaknya bunga tidur biasa. Seakan-akan ketakutannya tak pernah ada. Mustahil ia dapat menjawab munculnya dari mana pemikiran gila itu. Yang ia tahu, semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa diminta.

Akashi muda mendengus geli.

Sekarang pikirannya tengah sibuk mengawang kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Ketika Daiki meledekinya dengan julukan ibu, saat Tetsuya memohon diizinkan mengonsumsi susu vanili kocok lebih dari dua gelas jumbo, menghukum Taiga yang mencuri-cuti kesempatan men- _dribble_ bola basket, mengabaikan gempita Ryouta merengek minta disembunyikan dari sekumpulan fans, mengingatkan Atsushi tidak membawa-bawa makanan ringan ke ruang latihan, sampai menyita _lucky item_ Shintarou.

Andai sisa-sisa kecanggungannya pada Chihiro sudah lenyap, mungkin diam-diam Seijuurou akan menyenggol pinggangnya sambil melirik mantan target berhelai serupa kayu. Siapa sangka mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini?

Pemilik netra belang itu tak lagi acuh pada kondisi kelas 2-1 yang terlampau tenang. Lantaran selain perintah sang raja kasta, setengahnya disebabkan oleh ulah Seijuurou sendiri dengan guntingnya mengancam Jason Silver.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sang raja, jidat Seijuurou berkerut-kerut.

Mengumpat bukan kebiasaannya, tetapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Seijuurou resmi tertular kebiasaan buruk remaja kekinian oleh sebab manusia brengsek yang bahkan lebih kerdil dari Tetsuya.

Percayalah Daiki sampai mengira akan ada badai berkepanjangan mendengar Seijuurou mendaftar kebun binatang dan menyumpah serapah tanpa berbisik.

Brengseknya dalam hal apa? Bercak tidak manusiawi di tubuh Seijuurou penyebabnya.

Seijuurou mencecar sumpah serapah. Dendam luar biasa.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit Seijuurou berdiam diri semenjak pelayan yang bertugas mengantar makanan keluar dari kamar. Penerang kamar dimatikan. Lampu tidur berbentuk bola basket dinyalakan.

Ketika malam tiba, banyak yang berkumpul dalam kelompok masing-masing.

Beberapa berkumpul dengan keluarga sambil menikmati makan malam, lalu tidur lelap dalam buai mimpi. Sementara mereka yang beriman bergegas ke rumah agama, penduduk kota lainnya mencari-cari rumah bordil.

Wejangan Shiori untuk tidak membuang dan menyisakan makanan menerjang kepala. Desah resah berhasil dihela keluar mulut. Dengan berat hati dan memaksakan diri, Seijuurou mengambil nampan.

Gerakan menyendok telur goreng cacah wortel terhenti, netra beda warna tak sengaja menangkap sosok pantulan cermin besar tepat di hadapan. Sungguh, tidak ada niat mengalihkan pandangan dari nasi goreng saus tomat ke kaca tak tembus pandang. Hanya—ketidaksengajaan.

Napas sempat tersumbat, serasa tercuri mendapati sosoknya sendiri muncul. Terlihat sangat—sangat bukan Seijuurou. Lebih-lebih saat beberapa ruam kemerahan enggan pudar tak mampu tertutupi garmen yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuh. Di area tepat bawah rahang menelusuri garis urat nadi terutama.

Itu bukan bekas gigitan hewan, apalagi serangga.

Seperti kena kutukan, Seijuurou mematung. Fokus pada bayangannya sendiri yang sungguh amat sangat—

Menyedihkan.

Dia melihatnya, ada kantung mata di bawah netra merah. Yang menyebalkan adalah penyebabnya, itu bukan berasal dari keletihan bermain basket atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Sama sekali bukan.

Muak dengan cermin, Seijuurou beralih ke benda mati lain di sekeliling kamar.

Ia sadar betul tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan letih. Setengah dari alasannya tidaklah berdusta, hanya saja penyebabnya bukan karena latihan basket.

Hilang napsu makannya.

Dipaksakan gigi mengunyah. Kerongkongan didorong sekuatnya menyalurkan cacah makanan ke lambung. Ada sedikit kekakuan dalam gerakan Seijuurou, tapi dia menepisnya.

Setidaknya hanya satu orang yang membuat bercak ini selalu bertengger di tubuhnya.

Hanya satu.

Piring-piring kosong makanan, memenuhi baki. Dianggurkan di atas meja, nanti akan diambil seorang pelayan.

Sepanjang malam sebelumnya, Seijuurou telah bekerja keras menyembunyikan keganjilan tubuhnya. Hari ini juga demikian. Semua terencana. Ia sudah mandi dan mengisi perut, selanjutnya tidur dan bangun sebelum subuh.

Setelah hari yang luar biasa kacau, Seijuurou berbaring di tempat tidur, cemas seperti biasa dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya tidak pergi saja menerima tawaran Shintarou menginap di rumahnya lain kali?

Di sini, Seijuurou ganti memikirkan diri, cemas dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Cepat atau lambat, ayahnya atau penasihat pribadi keluarga Akashi akan curiga. Pemuda itu mengusap mulut dan dagu dengan tangan.

Rasa khawatir itu selalu berhasil mencabik-cabik dirinya. Dan Seijuurou tidak pernah bersikap benar apabila kecemasan itu sudah sangat membebani.

Emosi harus dikontrol dengan baik.

Di kamar yang remang-remang, Seijuurou menilik langit-langit kamar nihil debu.

 _ **Deg!**_

Seijuurou terperanjat.

Mendadak, suatu perasaan yang berat muncul menyinggung lubuk hati. Mengikuti insting yang berbunyi nyaring, Seijuurou bersikap waspada. Menurut firasat, apa yang mengganggunya kali ini jauh lebih menusuk dari pada yang terakhir kali pernah dirasakannya.

Sesuatu yang mengancam.

Kemudian terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang sedikit dibanting. Nyatanya, Seijuurou berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu untuk mengabarkan kedatangan siapa pun yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Otak auto mengirim sinyal untuk menggerakkan tubuh. Mengecek siapa gerangan yang cari mati memasuki ruang pribadi Seijuurou seenaknya? Apa lagi sampai membanting.

Manik belang diam-diam melirik di antara remang-remang ruangan.

Lalu terpaku beberapa detik kala pandangannya bertemu dengan manik merah anggur dingin. Pemiliknya gagah, tegap, dan tegas. Berdiri congkak di ambang pintu, sangat menyiratkan aura intimidasi yang terlampau kuat.

Empu helai merah sewarna stroberi tertegun. Sebuah tamparan tidak akan membuat Seijuurou lebih terkejut dari ini.

Dari semua orang yang tinggal di kediaman Akashi, mengapa harus orang ini yang datang ke kamarnya?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Cut**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

... Apa? Iya, udah, gitu aja.

Bukan otp, tapi lama-lama dua bapak-anak ini makin ngegemesin, ih. Unyu, gitu.

Btw, fic di atas cuplikan dari dua _fanbook_ by Razen. FAK dan GP. Yang mau baca _full_ , beli, ya. Gak gratis. XD

* * *

 **The Fall of Absolute King (FAK).**

 _ **Multichap**_ : 8 _chapter_.

 _ **Fandom**_ _: Crossover_! Kuroko no Basuke & Shingeki no Kyojin.

 _ **Pair**_ : Levi Ackerman (Karino) x Seijuurou Akashi (Azusa).

 _ **Rate**_ : R-18.

 _ **Spec**_ : Ongoing, perkiraan 400-500 halaman. ==" Tebel! Iya, tebel! Khilaf saya nulisnya! Tapi gak greget kalo nanggung!

 _ **Summary**_ : Adaptasi dari manga Caste Heaven dengan beberapa perubahan. Tidak terlampau mirip, banyak bagian manga yang diubah agar sesuai dengan plot dan sebisa mungkin _In Character_. Kisah cinta brutal seorang penderita OCD pada pewaris tunggal keluarga tua di sekolah bersistem Kasta kartu remi.

 _ **P.S**_ : Cerita utama. Ongoing. Maret kelar.

* * *

 _ **Guilty Pleasure (GP)**_

 _ **Crossover**_ : Kuroko no Basuke & Shingeki no Kyojin.

 _ **Oneshoot**_ , dibagi beberapa bab.

 _ **Pair**_ : Masaomi x Seijuurou.

 _ **Pair Extra Story**_ : Masaomi x Seijuurou x Levi.

 _ **Rate**_ : R-19(Ini _pedo_ , loh. _Inses_ , ena-ena, homo pula).

 _ **Spec**_ : 150 _page_.

 _ **Spin-Off The Fall of Absolute King.**_

Kisah sampingan Seijuurou dan Masaomi, plus _Extra Story_ Levi main ke kediaman Akashi.

Kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anak semata wayang dari semenjak putranya masih di dalam rahim hingga dewasa. Mendidik putra yang tengah dalam masa membangkang ala remaja pada umurnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dari pengalaman hidup Seijuurou semasa di kediaman rumah Akashi, ia mempelajari bahwa ketimbang menawarkan tangan pada seseorang, jauh lebih baik memotong urat lawan bicara. Menjauhi perkelahian, oplos pestisida dalam minuman lawan. Karena kebanggaan seorang Akashi bukan di mana ia mampu unggul, melainkan ketika ia mampu menginjak kepala orang lain.

Namun, adat keluarga masihlah melekat. Ia wajib menaruh rasa hormat dan bersedia membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat teguran lisan maupun fisik.

Alih-alih membaik-baik hubungan dengan orangtua satu-satunya, Seijuurou cenderung angkat kaki bila tuan besar berada di rumah. Karena terkadang Seijuurou yakin dirinya gila, mampu mendengar benda mati merintih ngilu.

(Tidak mau mengakui itu suara yang datang dari dalam tubuh.)

Harus terlihat ada prestasi baru kembali mengisi lemari. Ketika angin mendesir seperti es, tidak ada pujian yang didapatkan. Karena berprestasi hanyalah rutinitas. Ketika berhasil membuka pintu ketika akan berangkat sekolah, pernahkah mendapat pujian?

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, ada kalanya Seijuurou merasa bosan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali meyakini diri bukan orang gila dan tidak suka berkhayal, perpustakaan pribadinya banyak ensiklopedia ketimbang buku dongeng. Keseluruhan inderanya sudah lama tidak selaras dengan hati. Kali lain ikut kontra dengan akal sehat.

Mungkin besok pagi Seijuurou menemukan dirinya sudah mati, tetapi mayatnya berjalan sendiri; Mandi, pakai seragam, sarapan, ke sekolah, belajar, latihan basket, pulang, belajar lagi, mandi malam, tidur; Ketika ia bermimpi, barulah Seijuurou menjadi manusia, alih-alih robot bertubuh bukan mesin.

Serangkaian kejadian yang melibatkannya di sekolah bisa berarti Seijuurou berkuasa atas tali yang mengikat leher satu kelas. Kemudian badai menerjang, beban tak lagi berada di bahu, ganti menghimpit jiwa Seijuurou layaknya rantai baja.

Sebagai anggota keluarga tua, merupakan aib bagi seorang Akashi apabila peristiwa yang telah membuat Seijuurou ketakutan, tersiksa, dan menghancurkan harga dirinya sampai dipergoki.

Ia menolak mengakui bila peristiwa yang ia rasakan pernah dialami oleh orang lain yang lebih berwawasan, yang jauh lebih mampu menghadapi ketakutan serupa Seijuurou, dan menganggap apa yang menimpanya tak lebih berat daripada menumpahkan susu tepat di atas jas untuk bekerja.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui di dunia ini ada orang yang lebih tenang, lebih logis, dan tidak berlebihan menanggapi ketakutan seperti halnya Seijuurou. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Memori merupakan kepunyaan paling berharga bagi seorang manusia.

Ruang kelas, seluruh penghuninya, permainan kasta, anggota tim basket, dan Levi adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Kelima indera Seijuurou menolak untuk memercayainya. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berkhayal atau sinting mendekati gila.

Sebab, hanya ketika matanya terpejam tanpa merasakan keberadaan dunia penuh kebusukan. Hanya pada saat ia berpindah ke dunia di mana semuanya adalah kenyataan—semu—ia dapat melepas semua beban yang mengurung Seijuurou dalam penyiksaan berturut-turut.

Dan sekarang dia berada di sini.

Pemilik netra itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga. Ia harus bergegas kabur dari Masaomi.

Satu ruangan bersama titisan diktator menyerupai Hitler itu sama saja dengan penderitaan tiada henti.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengisi kesunyian lorong yang dilalui. Keheningan yang memilukan, berkali-kali Seijuurou menekan pada diri sendiri untuk tak mengindahkan suara jejak kakinya sendiri yang menusuk-nusuk mental.

Kedua tungkai rusa membawanya hengkang sejauh yang ia bisa.

Masih ada setengah lagi dari jarak tempuh menuju area yang dirasanya—mungkin—aman dari sang ayah.

Sempat ia menoleh ke luar jendela.

Lalu kedua lensa semerah delima mengerling, ganti dari menilik ruang luas yang terbentang di atas halaman rumah ke lorong gelap tanpa penerangan. Ia tahu hari sudah lama melangkahi senja. Namun, ia tidak menyangka langit akan menjadi terlalu terlalu gelap lantaran diselimuti gumpalan kapas. Tak ada pantulan sinar sang surya menggunakan satelite alami gaia.

Cuaca pun sama hitamnya dengan kondisi mental Seijuurou.

Ironis sekali.

Andai jalanan tidak gelap karena lampu dimatikan dan ia tidak sedang ereksi parah, mungkin remaja belasan tahun tersebut akan cepat sampai. Pada tiap langkahnya, selalu ada guncangan yang mengakibatkan rangsangan kuat menuju sumber hasrat Seijuurou, jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sulit berjalan.

Malah rasanya Seijuurou yakin ini baru pembukaan, masih ada hukuman lain yang akan dipraktekkan Masaomi hari ini.

Seijuurou membuka tutup mata dan berulang kali melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling arah pada jalan yang dilalui.

Paham sekarang mengapa tiada siapa pun yang datang walaupun Seijuurou berulang kali menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Terang saja tidak ada yang menyadari teriakan Seijuurou, tidak ada siapa pun di kediaman Akashi selain Seijuurou dan Masaomi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seijuurou tidak mungkin akan bertemu manusia lain selain dirinya sendiri. Jiwa Seijuurou berguncang menyadari sebuah fakta yang luar biasa.

Bahwa siapa pun yang bekerja di kediaman Akashi, tidak ada yang boleh ikut mendiami bangunan besar bermodel antik ini. Semua pelayan, koki, sampai petugas keamanan, semuanya tinggal di bangunan khusus di luar kediaman Akashi.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran lagi di kediaman Akashi—kecuali mendapat panggilan.

Ditambah seluruh dinding terbuat dari tembok, jelas suara Seijuurou teredam seketika.

Kenyataan pahit yang sudah menjadi kerutinan setiap hari. Seijuurou terjebak di rumah besar yang begitu muram.

Miliknya masih terpasang tali jahanam, Seijuurou tak sempat melepasnya, mengambil baju atau sehelai garmen saja tidak. Dalam keadaan tanpa busana, Seijuurou bergegas pergi menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Dengan segenap menguatkan batin dan membangun kekuatan memaksa tungkainya terus bergerak, Seijuurou terseok-seok.

Ia harus sembunyi.

Jika ke pintu depan, pasti ketahuan karena berhadapan dengan tangga. Seijuurou akan keburu disusul jika hendak keluar. Lagipula dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan kotor seperti ini, Seijuurou tak mungkin keluar.

Sambil berpegangan pada dinding, Seijuurou menyandarkan diri ke samping lemari buku. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengenai punggungnya yang terluka. Terhalang vas, jadi tak mungkin diketahui.

Ruangan itu sangat besar dan langit-langitnya tinggi. Jendelanya panjang. Cahaya samar-samar menerobos masuk melalui terali jendela, cukup untuk menerangi ruangan dan membuat Seijuurou mampu melihat sekeliling ruangan, termasuk menatap langit-langit yang berkubah dan berukir.

Tirai hijau gelap menggantung pada dinding. Selain banyak rak buku, ruangan itu juga dipenuhi oleh koleksi patung-patung dan baju zirah pejuang.

Biasanya Seijuurou menikmati hari-harinya saat kemari, tetapi saat ini dia justru merasa ruangan ini dilingkupi hawa mencekam. Nuansa kemuraman yang kuat, dalam, dan sangat menyesakkan terasa menggantung di udara dan merasuki semua benda mati.

Uap panas terhembus keluar dari bibir menyerupai persik. Pemuda itu menggeleng gusar, helai-helai benang sewarna buah stroberi kini tak lagi beraturan, bergoyang mengikuti gerakan.

Kedua tangan dilarikan pada miliknya. Namun langsung disesali karena organ intimnya menjadi lebih sensitif dan begitu dipegang malah menimbul gelombang nikmat menyerang tubuhnya, yang mana makin menyakitkan karena jalan keluarnya terhalang.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mencoba membuka simpul tali yang menahan keluar esensi. Sulit, karena pergerakannya mudah merangsang saraf.

Baru saja Seijuurou akan menarik lepas simpul ketika sebuah suara membekukan saraf.

"Seijuurou."

Lampu perpustakaan dinyalakan.

Seijuurou membeku.

Mati kutulah Akashi muda.

Lensa kelereng stroberi kembar mengecil dan bola matanya membulat lebar. Akashi muda sontak menahan napas tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Pemuda itu terduduk. Kemudian untuk beberapa saat, Seijuurou yakin pita suaranya rusak.

Suara itu terdengar begitu mencekam. Dingin, berat, sensual, mengerikan dan lagi... begitu dekat. Langkah kaki yang berat itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Seijuurou tidak bisa, bahkan setelah berjuang menguatkan mental, kakinya sulit digerakkan, persendian macet. Serangkaian perjuangan lemah dan sia-sia yang dilakukan demi mengatasi desakan emosi berupa ketakutan teramat sangat, pupus begitu saja.

Otot-otot Seijuurou kaku, begitu ringkih. Ia bahkan tak berani menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun. Manik rubi terpejam erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan, tak lagi peduli pada punggung yang berdenyut-denyut perih.

Berharap setengah mati agar tidak ditemukan Masaomi.

"Kau di sini, Seijuurou?"

Suara tirai disibak kasar.

Akashi muda menutup telinganya. Berusaha menulikan indera pendengaran.

Sungguh ia benci dengan situasi ini.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Close**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **GUILTY PLEASURE (GP)**

Rp. 110.000

Spec : Hardcover, 150 halaman.

Rate : R19

Crossover: Shingeki no Kyojin & Kuroko no Basuke.  
Pair: Masaomi Akashi x Seijuurou Akashi.

Summary: Apalah kedua orang berdarah Akashi ini selain korban dari kengerian darah bawaan dalam mimpi-mimpi yang paling gila dan liar? Pengaruh sentuhan dingin membuat otaknya kaku, menyulitkan diri untuk berpikir jernih. Kebutuhan napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi kian membesar, ditambah rangsangan yang menyerang tubuh berkali-kali membuat pemuda itu semakin tak mampu untuk memikirkan hal lain.

 **FALL OF ABSOLUTE KING (FAK)**

Rp. 220.000

Spec : Hardcover dan jahit benang, 450 halaman, ilustrasi.

Rate : R-19

Crossover: Shingeki no Kyojin & Kuroko no Basuke.  
Pair: Levi Ackerman x Seijuurou Akashi.  
Side Chara: Hanji, Chihiro, Shigehiro, Kiseki no Sedai, Masaomi.  
OC by Razen: Ronove.  
Ilustrasi cover: Misheyo.  
Ilustrasi story: Razen.  
Summary: Bagi kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah, warna belakang mereka ibarat siang dan malam. Saling bertolak belakang. Terang dan gelap. Penuh warna dan suram. Penuh kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Satu-satunya kesamaan adalah warna hidup mereka saling serupa. Warna kesepian.

 **CARA PEMESANAN**

Buat kamu-kamu yang penasaran dan ingin membaca fanbook ini, bisa melakukan pemesanan ke Facebook: Mademuazel Anaan.

 **Bila siap untuk memesan langsung isi & kirim formnya dengan format seperti dibawah ini: **

NAMA:

ALAMAT LENGKAP (kecamatan/kabupaten/kota/provinsi/kode pos):

HP:

ORDER:

Pesan Razen: Tulis nama lengkap yang dikenal di lingkungan alamat, jangan nama sandi—nanti petugasnya bingung antar paket. Sebut buku yang ingin diorder, mau satu atau dua? Bila lelet membalas pertanyaan, mohon maaf, antara sinyal error atau ada kerjaan di realita atau guling minta keloni.

JADWAL PO  
Masa Pemesanan: Sampai dengan tanggal 31 Maret 2018  
Deadline Pembayaran : 31 Maret 2018, pukul 23.59 WIB  
Angkat cetak: 1 April 2018  
Pengiriman Buku: 17-25 April 2018


End file.
